Even Lemon Cupcake Day
by Owl Lady
Summary: Castiel has got it into his head that he wants to celebrate all the holidays in December. Dean and Sam get dragged into this lovely idea. Chaos ensues. This story includes but is not limited to drag queens, fireworks, noodle rings, vampire lairs, Instagram, LeVar Burton, a pink snuggie, Christmas bonsais, a documentary on a Pearl Harbor, The name Blair, Beyoncé, a curious waitress


This is probably my favorite story that I've ever written. Sure I've had fun writing my fifty chapter long Sherlolly story on fanfiction #shamlessselfpromotion, but this has been a barrel of laughs. It's crazy, half of it doesn't make sense, it's all over the place, but I love this story damn it. I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it. ENJOY

"Dean did you know there are holidays on everyday of the year" Castiel said as he looked away from Sam's computer that he'd "borrowed".

"No, there's Christmas and that's it" Dean replied. Cas shook his head.

"Actually according to this. There is one for everyday and sometimes two or three for everyday" Cas said. Dean smirked.

"Ok then, and this is important why exactly" Dean posed. Cas looked at Dean with a straight face.

"I thought it was obvious" Cas said. Dean shook his head to show that it was indeed not obvious.

"We are going to celebrate them" Cas said. He returned to the screen and moments later the printer in the other room came to life.

"Wait what" Dean said. Cas got up and began to make his way to the printer. Dean stopped him.

"Don't I get a say in this" Dean asked. Cas smiled.

"No"

December 1st

"Today we celebrate Eat A Red Apple Day" Cas said as he handed Dean and Sam two shiny red apples. The brothers looked at each other and smirked. They both bit into the apples, which where ok, I mean come on they aren't Granny Smiths.

"Is that all for today" Dean said as he took another bite out of the inferior apple. Cas shook his head no as he reached into the interior pocket of his trench coat. He grabbed a box and threw it casually at Dean. Dean looked at the box and nearly spit out his second-rate apple. It was a box of Trojan Ribbed For Her Pleasure condoms. Dean looked up and saw Sam staring uncomfortably at the scene before him.

"It's also AIDS Awareness and Prevention Day"

December 2nd

"I think you'll enjoy today's holiday Dean" Cas said from the kitchen.

"As long as you don't burn the bunker down i'll be doing swell" Dean replied. Cas leaned back so Dean could see his face of displeasure.

"Just for that I'm eating your fritter" Cas said. Dean's ears perked up.

"Your making fritters" Dean said. Dean hurridly meandered over to Cas' side and looked at the scene before him. Several golden brown and delicious fritters where in sight.

"Today's holiday is National Fritter Day, but this might be a folly because there is no congressional records proclaiming this to be true" Cas said. To Dean it just sounded like blah blah blah fritter blah blah blah. Dean reach out to grab one of the fried lovelies, but his hand was quickly slapped away.

"Touch them before they've been allowed to cool and you'll be pulling back a blood stump that I will then make into another delicious fritter" Cas threatened. Dean backed away slowly in fear for his stump.

December 3rd

Cas walked into the bunker with a small smile on his face. Dean noted this as the angel walked down the steps of the bunker into the landing.

"Where have you been all day" Dean asked.

"Do you remember when I was human" Cas asked him. Dean smiled back at Cas.

"It wasn't that long ago Cas, or course I remember" he said.

"Well today's holiday was National Roof Over Your Head Day and it's about celebrating the fact that you've got a home and to appreciate the small but essential things. So I visited my homeless friends from when I was human. I healed a few of them who had the beginnings of frostbite and gave all of them some scarfs and socks I picked up at that Wal-Mart store you told me about last month. I like this holiday" Cas remarked. Dean smiled like an idiot.

December 4th

"Cas do you mind not staring at my shoes" Dean asked. Cas looked up at Dean with a perplexed look.

"I assure you I have a valid reason" Cas explained.

"And that would be" Dean asked.

"I'm making sure your shoes are brown" Cas said. Dean doesn't even want to question Cas.

"What, is it National Wear Brown Shoes Day" Dean said sarcastically.

"Yes" Cas responded non-sarcastically.

"It's also Santa's List Day" Cas said as well. Cas straightened himself from staring at Dean's shoes and glared Dean in his eye.

"Have you been naughty this year" Cas asked in a completely serious and not at all sexual manner.

"Uhhh" Dean said stupidly.

"Or have you been nice. I'm leaning more towards naughty because in the past you've gone to hell and become a demon" Cas said.

"I went to hell to save Sammy and I didn't decide to become a demon. Crowley and the mark decided." Dean said defensively. He really didn't want Cas shoving something nasty down his stocking. He also didn't want coal either.

"Maybe you'll past, but it's iffy" Cas said. Then Cas slowly walked away, all the while maintaining soul burning eye contact with Dean. Sam suddenly came into the room and saw the weird display.

"You better watch out, you better not die, you better not become a demon I'm telling you why, Santa Cas is coming to town" Sam sang in a weirdly on point song. Cas performed a move Dean knows to be called "jazz hands" as he finally left Dean's sight.

December 5th

"DRINK UP BITCHES IT'S NATIONAL REPEAL DAY" Dean shouted in the crowded bar. The many people who where listening to him celebrated loudly, even though most of them didn't know what the hell National Repeal Day is. Dean turned back around to make sure that Cas and Sam where also participating.

"I don't see why getting drunk is a proper way to celebrate the end of the Prohibition era" Cas said. Dean clapped him on the shoulder as he gulped down a shot of some blue liquid.

"It was I better idea than your twenty minute slideshow" Dean said. Sam giggled at his tipsy brother.

"This is going to ruin today's other celebration" Cas said.

"And what is today's other celebration" Dean asked patiently.

"Bathtub Party Day" Cas responded. Dean smile grew three sizes.

"No worries Cas. I'll grab those two redheads on the other end of the bar and we can have ourselves a real nice Bathtub Party Day" Dean joked. Cas glared at him.

"National Bathtub Party Day is where you draw a bath and relax in it, not have sex in it. It's going to be impossible to relax with you throwing up your guts in the toilet next to me" Cas said. Dean sighed.

"You know what, your right. Let' go back to the bunker while I'm not shitfaced and we will all have a nice Bathtub Party Day" Dean said. Cas tried to hide his smile, but the celebration drinks where working against him.

December 6th

"Take off your shoes Dean, you too Sam" Cas demanded as he walked into the bunker. The brother looked at Cas and gave him a weird look. Cas was holding a Wal-Mart sack in one hand and a medium sized potted plant in the other hand, and he was asking them to take off their shoes. Today was going to be a weird day.

"Why" Sam asked logically.

"Today is Put on Your Own Shoes Day" Cas said nonchalantly. Dean and Sam where less nonchalant.

"Why the hell is that a holiday" Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes at the two.

"Don't question the holidays Dean, just follow their guidance" Cas said. Sam shrugged and began taking off his shoes. Dean reluctantly and begrudgingly followed Sam's lead. After they had taken off their shoes Cas watched as they put them back on. Once they had completed their celebrations Cas launched himself into the next one.

"Today is also Mitten Tree Day" he said. He gave Sam and Dean each a piece of white card stock and a 12 pack of crayons.

"If you would please trace your hand in a mitten shape and then color your mitten we will put it on our tree" Cas then pulled out his own sheet of card stock and his own 12 pack of crayons. Dean quickly got into creating his mitten, but Sam had questions.

"What tree" He asked. Cas looked up from tracing his hand.

"Well I went to the Wal-Mart store and they where out of trees, but they did have potted plants. So we are just going to decorate this Bonsai tree" Cas said as he went back to decorating his mitten. Sam decided not to question Cas anymore. The three decorated in silence for a little while until Cas gasped suddenly.

"What's wrong Cas" Dean asked without breaking his concentration as he colored his mitten.

"I forgot today's other holiday" Cas said.

"What's the other holiday" Sam asked.

"It's Saint Nicholas Day. Your supposed to learn about Saint Nicholas, but I was just going to tell you what I remembered about him" Cas said. This caught Dean's attention.

"You knew Santa Claus" Dean asked. Cas rolled his eyes.

"I knew Saint Nicholas who was the inspiration of the modern day Santa Claus. He was a godly man and believe in giving up all your possessions and following Jesus. He gave to the needy, especially children" Cas said. Dean smirked.

"Did these children wait by their chimneys in hopes that Saint Nicholas would soon be there" Sam asked. Dean giggled to himself.

"Oh yes. Saint Nicholas was known to throw small bags of coins into the homes of the poor and one bag fell in the stocking of a child. Then all of the kids began hanging their stocking up in the hopes that he would put coins in them" Cas said. Dean smiled.

"So is he going bring us presents Christmas morning" Dean asked. Castiel sighed.

"He died in 345 A.D. Dean. He isn't doing much if anything at all" Cas said. Dean laughed.

"I finished my mitten Cas" Sam said as he held out the finished mitten. Sam had colored it red, and drawn tiny moose all over it. Cas went into the kitchen and found a stash of paper clips. He poked a hole through the top of the mitten and slid it through. He then bent the paper clip till it made a hook, which he then gave back to Sam.

"Did you finish yours Dean" Sam asked.

"Don't rush perfection Sammy" Dean said. Cas rolled his eyes as he pushed a paper clip through his finsihed mitten. He had kept his white, he'd drawn a blue tie and his trench coat on it. Sam pointed and laughed.

"Mittenstiel" He giggled to himself. Before Cas could responded with Moosemitten Dean raised his arms in triumphant glory.

"FINITO" Dean exclaimed. He presented his finished mitten to his brother and angel. He had kept his white like Cas' and he'd drawn three people on the front. On the far left was the tallest person who was wearing a plaid shirt and had hair down to his waist. He also had antlers sticking out of his head. In the middle was the slightly shorter one with blonde hair. His legs where bowlegged and he was posing in a very "Blue Steel" esque style. The finally one was by far the shortest and came to the middle ones waist. He had a trench coat, a blue tie, and tiny black wings sticking out on both sides. Underneath each figure was their name. Moose, Squirrel, and Baby In A Trench Coat. Cas put a paper clip through this mitten and gave it to Dean. The three men then haphazardly placed their mitten on the bonsai tree. They all stepped back to admire their creation.

"Best damn tree in the entire world"

December 7th

"YES" Dean shouted loudly as he saw what Cas was doing in the kitchen. Three large bags of cotton candy where laid out.

"SAMMY IT'S NATIONAL COTTON CANDY DAY" Dean yelled down the hall. Dean rushed and grabbed his bag and ripped it open. He delved into the cotton goodness as Sam walked into the room.

"Sweet" Sam said as he picked up his bag.

"Indeed" Cas said as he tasted the cotton candy.

"Are there any other holidays today" Sam asked. Cas nodded his head.

"Today is International Civil Aviation Day, Letter Writing Day, and Pearl Harbor Day. So I thought we'd have a movie marathon. We're going to watch Top Gun, this interesting documentary on Peal Harbor I found on Netflix, and we are all going to write a letter to Santa" Cas said. Dean scoffed.

"Is there are problem Dean" Cas asked menacingly.

"Cas, we're adults and, spoiler alert, Santa isn't real. We aren't going got write letters to him" Dean said.

"Can we still watch that documentary" Sam rasied his hand and asked. Dean glared at his younger brother till Sam lowered his hand.

"Dean, this is going to be my first actual Christmas. I would like to participate in all of the traditions that go along with the season. So your going to write this letter or there will be consequences" Cas slightly threatened. Dean nodded in a slightly scared fashion. The boys all gathered around in the living room as Top Gun began. For the first 30 minutes Dean saw Castiel take great care in composing his letter to Santa. Dean wrote his during the "oh so interesting" documentary. Sam had yet to write his after either film so he jotted down a few words as an after thought.

"So what are we gonna do with these" Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

"I supposed we could read them since we can't send them to anyone" Cas said.

"We could send them to Bobby. He's got a beard and Santa's probably a grumpy alcoholic every other day of the year" Sam chimed in. Dean and Cas nodded their heads in agreement.

"I suppose i'll got first" Cas said.

"Dear Saint Nicholas, I would really like to spend Christmas with my friends Dean and Sam Winchester. They are my best friends and the only people I want to spend this season with. I am obligated to ask for something of material value so I would like a coloring book. I've played with a coloring book app on Dean's phone and I would like to experience the actual thing. Sincerely, Castiel: Angel of The Lord" Castiel said. Dean was smiling like an idiot and Sam was trying not to laugh.

"You next Sam" Cas said. Sam looked at his meager post-it note.

"I would like a copy of Benjamin Franklin's Autobiography, I began to read it in college, but never finished it" Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Of course you want a book" Dean said.

"Let me guess, you want something for your car" Sam retorted. Dean looked at his list as lowered his head.

"Dear Santa aka Bobby, Cas is making us write letters to Santa and I would like to get baby's heating and air conditioning fixed. I'd also like some leather bracelets, I lost mine when I went to hell. I think you and Sam burned them out of spite. Speaking of Sam I would like it if he would stop reading and got a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. I don't judge. While your at it get Cas one too. Uhh and yeah that's it" Dean finished. He decided to leave out the part where he asked that Cas have a happy Christmas and that he'd open his eyes, but whatever.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my own girlfriend Dean" Sam complained.

"Sure you are Sammy"

December 8th

"I SMELL BROWNIES. IT'S NATIONAL FUCKING BROWNIE DAY" Dean yelled as he ran to the kitchen. As he walked in he saw that Sam was already chowing down on the brownies. Dean shoved Sam to the side as he picked up one of the gooey deserts. Sam shoved back as he returned to his rightful place as the head brownie eater.

"Dean, what does taking it in the ear mean. Today is also Take It In The Ear Day" Cas asked. Dean was momentarily distracted from the brownie.

"You kinky son of a bitch"

December 9th

"Dean would you please stop eating pie and come get in the picture"

"But it's National Pastry Day Cas"

"It's also Christmas Card Day, and if you don't get over here and get in the picture i'll shove that pie down your cakehole"

"That sounds awesome"

"dEAN"

"ok chill I'm coming"

"Ok, Sam you need to be sitting or squatting so we can all fit"

"Why don't you two stand on boxes, it's not my fault your short"

"Sit the fuck down and shut up Sammy"

*CLICK*

"We look to unnatural. Ok we all need to be standing"

"I told you"

"SHUT IT SAM"

"Are we just going to stand here"

"Of course not...let's all DO THE BLUE STEEL"

*CLICK*

"Cas that is a weak blue steel"

"I'm doing the same thing your doing"

"Are you insulting the blue steel"

"Hey let's just do something else ok...how about we do the Charlie's Angels pose"

"Why should we even bother, Cas will just insult my pride again"

"Shut it Dean"

*CLICK*

"Dean what the hell is going on with your mouth"

"What isn't going on with my mouth"

"Sam next time please look at the camera"

"But Dean told me not to"

"That was like 6 years ago"

"Whatever"

"Hey Sam come here..."

"What are you whispering about"

"This seems sinister"

"ATTACK"

"OH DAD"

*CLICK*

"Haha Sam you look like a sad clown"

"Oh really you look like your on all the drugs"

"Hey I look better than Cas. He's got more chins than a Chinese phonebook"

"This is the one"

December 10th

"So Cas what is today's holiday" Dean asked.

"Human Rights Day" Cas said casually. Dean had expected something food related so he was slightly let down.

"How are we going to celebrate Human Rights Day" Dean asked.

"Well I wasn't originally going to celebrate it, because Sam isn't here' but I learned that there is a gay pride parade a couple of towns over so we are going to go observe it today" Cas said.

"I don't want to go to a gay pride parade" Dean said. Cas frowned.

"Why not Dean" Cas asked.

"It'll be weird since we're both straight, and they'll also assume we're a couple, and guy will be hitting on us, and then they'll ask us out and maybe ask us to go to there place and then they'll lead us to their bedrooms and throw is down and then...uh...it'll just be weird Cas" Dean said as he tried to conceal, ahem, little Dean.

"I don't care, we're going" Cas said.

~~Later That Day~~

Sam sat in the bunker alone. He's gotten back an hour ago and discovered a note on the door.

Be back in a few hours. We're going to the LGBT parade- Love Dean and Cas

Needless to say Sam couldn't wait for them to get back. Sam heard the door opened and his heart jumped out of his chest in excitement. Cas walked in looking no different than ever, but the same could not be said for Dean. Dean had on a shirt that was entirely rainbow colored and in black letters on the front it said 'Not Gay As In Happy, But Queer As In Fuck You'. He also had a rainbow bandana wrapped around his neck and a very prominent lipstick kiss mark on his cheek.

"Did you two have fun" Sam asked. Dean smiled widely.

"Sam you've got no idea how awesome today was" Dean said. He bounded down the stair to greet his brother.

"I thought I was gonna be boring and lame, but it wasn't. There was people everywhere and they where handing out awesome shit and girls where kissing girls and this one guy was just casually wearing a latex body suit. It was epic" Dean said. Cas walked over to the nearby coat hanger and hung up his trench coat. This revealed the fact that he was wearing a black shirt with white lettering that said 'I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is'.

"Did I get a shirt too" Sam asked as he pointed between Dean and Cas. Cas nodded.

"It would be considered a celebration if your where left out" Cas said. He reached back into the inside pocket of the trench coat and pulled out another black shirt. He threw it at Sam who caught it and unfolded it. It had a drawing of a sheep on it whose wool was rainbow colored. Underneath the sheep it read 'I'm the rainbow sheep of the family'. Sam laughed.

"We got a tank top for Charlie that says if Harry Potter taught us anything it's that nobody deserves to live in a closet" Dean said.

"So I have to ask...what's with the..." Sam asked as he pointed to the lipstick mark. Dean squinted his eyes until he figured out what Sam was referring to.

"OHH, that's just Charlamaine's lipstick" Dean said.

"Do I dare ask" Sam said.

"Dean befriended a large group of drag queens today. They then encourage him to sign up to the social networking site of Instagram. Then they proceed to all take 'Selfies' with him. So now Dean is friends with 32 drag queens" Cas said nonchalantly. Sam looked to Dean for confirmation. Dean nodded his head.

"They all told me I had a face for drag. They even gave me a name" Dean said.

"Don't leave me hanging" Sam said.

"It's Holly Impala" Dean said. Sam giggled at the name, and tried to continue on with his day.

~~Later That Same Night~~

Sam had just finished creating his own Instagram account. He was already frustrated that SWinchester was taken and that he had to go with SammyW_TheLawBoy instead. He went to the search box and typed in Dean's name. He waded through the Supernatural fan accounts till he finally found it. Dean_HollyImpala_Winchester. Dean already had 10 pictures uploaded. 4 where of him and the drag queens. Dean had a duck face in one and in another they where all doing the Blue Steel. Two where of Cas in the impala. One was of the leftover pie from National Pastry Day. Another was Dean taking a picture of his kiss mark with the caption Thanks A lot The_Charlamaine_Courtisan this was hard to explain to my brother. The last two where of the impala in the garage with the captions on both being #babygotback. Well, this was now Sam's favorite thing ever.

December 11th

"Have you ever heard of a thing called a Noodle Ring" Cas asked Dean and Sam. Dean and Sam both shook their heads. The two brothers where sitting at the table, awaiting today's dinner.

"Well today is National Noodle Ring Day. So I looked up what a noodle ring is and I made it" Cas then placed a thing in front of the two brothers. It looked like a very large Spaghetti-O.

"Tha Fuck"

December 12th

"Does this look nice Dean" Cas called out. Dean walked up next to Cas and looked at the sight. Next to the Christmas bonsai tree was a bright poinsettia.

"Don't put it next to the Christmas bonsai tree, it's upstaging it" Dean said. Cas sighed.

"Your right" Cas went and picked up the poinsettia and walked back over to Dean.

"I think this would go well in the dungeon. It'd brighten the place up a bit" Cas said. Dean nodded in agreement. Suddenly Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean on the nose. Dean didn't say anything as Cas began to walk away.

"What the hell was that for" he asked as he turned to face Cas.

"Today is also National Ding-A-Ling Day. It's a day where your suppose to embrace your inner craziness, which might lead to acting out of character. It isn't normal or in character of me to randomly kiss people on the nose, so that was simple celebration" Cas said as he left Dean. Dean was left standing by himself.

"Well ok then"

December 13th

"Today boys is Ice Cream Day. I got us a tub of Neapolitan" Cas said as he placed the tub on the table.

"Cool i'll take the vanilla" Sam said.

"Yeah you are really vanilla. You aren't as cool as a chocolate person aka myself" Dean said.

"Good, because I was honestly going to fight you two over the strawberry section" Cas said. Each guy took his portion of the tub and they ate in silence for a while. Then suddenly Cas hopped up and ran into the next room. While he was gone Dean sneaked some of his strawberry ice cream, and while Dean was sneaking Sam did the same to Dean's ice cream. Cas eventually came trumping in with a very large gramophone. He placed in the the table and also placed a record on it. He delicately arranged the needle and crackling noises soon erupted out of the large cone. He sat back in his seat and thumped Dean on the forehead for stealing his ice cream. The record began with soft lulling violin notes. These notes soon became recognizable to Dean.

"Is this Beyoncé" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head.

"I was at a local thrift store and they had this violin version of Halo. I knew Violin Day was coming up, and also a violin version of Beyoncé is something you don't just walk past" Cas said.

"I don't know what worries me more. The fact that there is a record of Beyoncé violin music, or the fact that Dean knows who Beyoncé is" Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Sam, you can't be a human and not know who Beyoncé is" Dean said. The three of them listened to the music play until the record stopped.

"What's on the flip side Cas" Dean asked. Cas went over to the record player and lifted the needle.

"If it's Single Ladies I'm losing my shit" Dean said to Sam.

"It says it's a song called...Talk Dirty To Me"

December 14th

"What the hell is that smell" Dean asked as he walked down one of the bunker's hallways.

"DEAN IN HERE" Cas yelled. Dean rushed to the angel's side, but found him not in danger. Instead he saw him standing over a large pot of nasty looking liquid.

"Is today Toxic Waste Day" Dean asked as he pinched his nose shut.

"No, today was supposed to be National Bouillabaisse Day, but I think I messed it up somehow" Cas said. Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go dump that outside" Dean said. Dean walked over and took the pot in both hands which freed his nostrils up for the rank smell of an off Bouillabaisse. Cas opened the doors for him as they walked outside and poured the concoction far away from the bunker.

"Today was also International Children's Day. I was going to take this to the children's shelter in town, but I don't think it would have been very useful" Cas said.

"No kidding" Dean said as he and Cas walked back to the bunker.

"Maybe we could celebrate today by talking about children...How many children do you want Dean" Cas asked innocently. Dean gave Cas a weird look.

"Cas I hate to break it to you, but I'm the last guy who needs kids" Dean said.

"Just because you don't think you deserve them doesn't mean you don't want them" Cas said. Dean gave Cas a confused look.

"Cas, if I where to have kids those kids would be the most fucked up people on the planet. Hunters don't get to have families" Dean reminded him. Cas looked sympathetically at Dean.

"You have Sam and I. We're your family" Cas said. Dean stopped walking. Cas looked up at him and gave him a slight smirk. Dean continued to walk on, and Cas followed

"I guess if I had to have some kids I'd want girls. Boys are to much work and they like to punch things and get in a lot of trouble. Girls will fuck people up, but they'll do it without making to much of a fuss" Dean said.

"What would you name you daughter" Cas asked.

"Mary, I'd name her Mary. Then I'd name her sister something really kickass like Blair" Dean said.

"Blair" Cas questioned. Dean turned around and pointed a finger at Cas menacingly.

"Blair Winchester could kick you ass and you know it" Dean said. Cas nodded his head in agreement. They approached the door of the bunker and the two boys walked inside.

"What would you name your kid Cas" Dean asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I'd also want girls. I'd name one Ruth and the other Ariel. Ruth was my favorite human to observe and Ariel was one of my favorite sisters and also my favorite Disney princess" Cas confessed.

"Are you two finally discussing baby names. I thought you'd plan the wedding first, but it's nice to see that your eager" Sam joked from the landing. Dean shot him an angry look.

"What would you name your children Sam" Cas asked. Sam thought for a moment before answering.

"I'd want a boy named Nemo" Sam said. Dean began laughing.

"You want to name your son after a cartoon fish, come one dude" Dean said. Sam showed off bitchface number 167.

"No, it's after Captain Nemo in A Thousand Leagues Under the Sea" Sam said. Dean continued to judge.

"It's either that or Felix" Sam said. Dean laughed even more.

"Your gonna name your kid after Felix the Cat. What's with you and cartoon animals" Dean said. Sam huffed.

"It's after Felix Hoffmann the inventor of Aspirin" Sam said. Dean calmed down slightly. He went over and patted Sam on the shoulder.

"You know what Sammy. Please name your kid Nemo. That way when he has sex I can whisper 'he touched the butt' in your ear" Dean said. Dean walked away laughing his ass off.

"This is why I don't share things"

December 15th

"The Powers not delegated to the United States by the Constitution, nor prohibited by it to the states, are reserved to the states respectively, or to the people" Cas rattled off. Dean and Sam where trying not to die of boredom. Today was Bill of Rights Day and Cas thought an exciting way to celebrate would be to memorize it and recite it. Sam had tried to stay interested, but he already knew the bill of rights. Dean was just plain bored. The two brothers where so bored that they hadn't noticed Cas had finished and where late to give their appreciative applause. After they had corrected their mistake Cas nodded thankfully.

"Is anything else on the agenda for today" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"Today is also National Lemon Cupcake Day" Cas said. Dean nodded his head. Not his favorite type of cupcake, but hey a cupcake's a cupcake.

"Where are they" Dean asked. Cas sighed.

"I was to busy remembering the Bill of Rights to make them, so we all get to make them together" He said. Dean hopped up out of his chair and ran to the kitchen. He LOVED cooking. He almost loved cooking more than he loves pie...almost. Cas and Sam followed behind the eager Dean.

"The ingredients are all on the counter Dean" Cas told him. Dean heard him and when he got to the kitchen he snatched up the recipe Cas had hand copied off the internet, because printers are hard. He set the oven to 350 degrees and had already laid out the ingredients by the time Sam and Cas got there.

"Sammy get the muffin tin will you, it's above and to the right of the sink. And grab the bowl that's to the left of the stove" Dean said. Sam did as his brother told him, and Dean turned to Cas.

"Cas, zest two lemons and squeeze enough lemon juice to make a fourth of a cup" Dean ordered. Cas pulled out two lemons from the grocery bag and went to town. Dean looked at the recipe again. These where Lemon Angel Food Cupcakes, figures that Cas would pick something angel related. He grabbed the box of angel food cake mix and emptied it into the bowl that Sam had retrieved for him. Dean handed Sam cupcakes liners.

"Have at it" he said. Dean then went and measured a cup of water and placed it in the bowl.

"Hey Cas you got my lemon stuff yet" Dean asked. Cas nodded and handed him the zest and juice. Dean put them both into his mixture and grabbed a nearby whisk. He whisked it all together until it was light and fluffy like the recipe described it.

"Ok Sam you can put the batter into the pan" Dean said as he handed the bowl to his brother. These where going to be very nice cupcakes.

~~30 Minutes Later~~

"How do you fuck up cupcakes" Dean asked himself. The three boys where currently looking at their muffin tins in sadness. So many things had gone wrong. Many where burnt, many had not even started to cook, one exploded for no reason, and two where completely and utterly black. There was only one that was halfway decent. They fished that one out of the tin and cut it into thirds. They opened the tub of lemon icing Cas had bought and covered what little cupcake they had in it.

"I blame you Sam" Dean said after he'd eaten his third.

"Why the hell is that" Sam said defensively.

"You kept opening the oven" Dean shot back.

"THE OVEN WAS ON FIRE"

December 16th

"Today thankful has nothing to do with baking" Cas said as the boys walked into the kitchen. The memory of their failed baking experiment still a fresh scar on their hearts.

"Today is National Chocolate Covered Anything Day. So I heated up some chocolate in the microwave and I got some stuff we can dip in it. We also have the lemons from yesterday, but when I look up things that you dip in chocolate lemons weren't on the list. Soooo...I suppose you could try them if your curious" Cas said. Dean and Sam had already found the strawberries and where on their second one.

"Best Day Ever" Dean mumbled around his food. Sam nodded his head in agreement. Dean went back in for a marshmallow this time, while Cas reached for the lemons. He peeled it, which was unnatural in itself, and dipped a section in the chocolate.

"That's just gross" Dean said as he slathered chocolate over another strawberry in an amount that some could also call gross. Cas ate his lemon contently and they boys all ate in silence for a while. This was nice.

~~Later That Same Day~~

"How the hell did you get so much chocolate in your hair"

"The same way Cas got a lemon rind stuck in his ear"

December 17th

The boys had found a possible hunt a state over so they all where in the impala listening to Christmas music on the radio. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat even thought it was already noon. Cas was in the back staring into oblivion like usual. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he spoke.

"Are we going to eat soon Dean" Cas asked. Angels don't have to eat, but Cas was starting to like the taste of molecules. He also did it to make sure Dean and Sam both remembered to eat, which sometimes happens.

"Yeah, I think there's a little diner about five miles up the road. We can stop there" Dean said. Cas nodded and resumed staring. Dean kept driving until he saw the road sign directing him towards his exit. A few minutes later Dean pulled into a small town diner. He turned off Baby and thumped Sam's forehead to wake him up. Sam awoke with a jolt and flashed Dean bitchface number 43. The three boys walked into the diner and where taken to their seats by the waitress. They all picked up their menus and glanced at them before ordering. The waitness walked up and pulled out her little pad to take their orders.

"I want the double bacon cheeseburger" Dean said as he handed her his menu.

"I'll have the cob salad" Sam said, which made Dean roll his eyes.

"I'll have the pancake breakfast" Cas said. The waitress smiled at him as she took his menu. Dean felt a sudden rush of anger for no reason.

"It'll all be right out" She said. She sauntered away leaving the boys alone.

"Little late for breakfast Cas" Dean commented.

"Today is National Maple Syrup Day and this is the only opportunity I'll have to celebrate it" Cas reasoned. Dean nodded in understanding. About ten minutes later the waitress came back with their orders.

"One double bacon cheeseburger for you, cob salad for the brunette, and the pancake dinner for you darling" She said as she handed out their orders. As she left she winked at Cas, fucking winked.

"You better watch out Cas, she's eyeing you big time" Sam said as he munched on his food.

"What does that mean" Cas said as he flooded his plate in syrup.

"She's flirting with you" Dean said. Cas nodded his head.

"Why" He asked anyway. Dean sighed.

"She thinks your cute Cas" Dean said weirdly.

"Why" Cas asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe she has a thing for blue eyed weirdos in trench coats" Dean said as he wiped his mouth. Cas looked at the waitress from across the room and squinted his eyes at her before he resumed eating. After they had finished eating and the waitress had taken their plates away she came back with the receipt. She placed it in the middle of the table and then turned to Cas. She held out a small pink piece of paper to him.

"Here's my number if your interested" She said. Cas looked at the number, then back to her, then back to the number.

"Interested in what" He asked. Dean groaned in annoyance and facepalmed himself.

"If your interested in her you idiot. She want to give you her number so you two can talk and stuff" Dean explained. Cas' eyes widen slightly as he understood the situation.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm not interested" He said politely. She smirked as she put the paper in her pocket.

"How long have y'all been together" She asked Cas as she pointed between him and Dean. Dean was to shocked to answer, but Cas wasn't.

"Six years" Cas answered. The waitress nodded, but Dean was internally screaming.

"Figures, The way y'all look at each other it's pretty telling" She said. Finally Dean spoke.

"We aren't together" Dean said. The waitress looked at him.

"Hey it's ok, you don't have to hide anymore. I know the south isn't know for tolerance, but it's ok to admit you gay" She said.

"We aren't gay. We've know each other for six years and we've never dated ever. Isn't that right Cas" Dean asked.

"I'm confused. She asked how long we've been together. I've been with you for six years, even with some minor fallbacks" Cas said. Dean wanted to laugh. Cas considered becoming God a minor fallback.

"She meant to ask how long we've been dating. An the answer to that is we aren't dating" Dean said. Cas nodded his head like he understood.

"Yes, Dean and I have never been in a romantic relationship" He said to the waitress who was lightly smiling.

"Well if I where y'all I'd consider it. You two are pretty cute together. Plus you sound like an old married couple" she said. Dean rolled his eyes and handed the girl money for the check.

"Keep the change" he said as he got out of the booth.

~~Later That Evening~~

The boys arrived in Honobia, Oklahoma later that night. Sam went to get ice from the ice machine while Cas went to scope out the vending machine. Dean was on his phone perusing his Instagram page. Nothing new. Charlie and her LARPing people won their battle last night. Coco won her sixteenth drag pageant. Sam posted a video of him and Cas...wait what. Dean stopped on the video which had a thumbnail of Cas, him, and the waitress at the diner. The video started playing.

"So how long have y'all been together"

"Six years"

Then the video stopped. Dean noticed that he'd done a double take at Cas' words. The video had a few comments.

Lol about time someone said something about it- Queen_Of_Moons

Someone give this waitress a medal- youvebeengarthed

Good going Cassie boy- The-Candy-Man

Well this was humiliating

December 18th

"Dean this old man in an alley gave me these cookies for free, which is fortunate because it's Bake Cookies Day and I was stumped as to how I was going to pull that one off" Cas said as he picked up the suspicious cookie off of the nasty looking paper plate he had in his hand. Dean quickly knocked it out of his hands to prevent him from getting herpes. Cas squinted at Dean.

"Just for that you not getting to celebrate the other holiday for today" Cas said. Dean looked around the small hotel room they where in and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Where is it" Dean asked. Cas motioned for him to follow. They both went to the bathroom door and entered the cramp space. Cas moved aside to allow Dean full view of the room. Dean looked in the bathtub and saw a fully cooking sucking pig complete with an apple in its mouth.

"I don't even want to know"

December 19th

"I paid for the gas and I also got us strawberry oatmeal muffins" Cas said as he threw the muffins at the faces of Sam and Dean. Sam caught his with ease. Dean was less successful.

"So is today Strawberry Muffin Day or something" Sam asked with a joking attitude.

"No, it's Oatmeal Muffin Day. How ignorant of you Sam" Cas said in a very serious manner. Suddenly Cas remembered something. He fished into his pocket and pulled out a green tree air freshener. He unpackaged it and hung it on the rearview mirror.

"Is today New Car Smell Day" Dean joked. Cas squinted at him.

"No today is also Look for an Evergreen Day, but since we've moved to the plains area of Oklahoma I doubt we will see an evergreen today so I picked this air fresher that looks and smell like an evergreen" Cas explained. Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey if it looks like a duck and smells like a duck" Dean said. Cas became very confused and sat in the back of the car for the rest of the day thinking about ducks

December 20th

"NO"

"Yes"

"HELL NO"

"...HEAVEN YES"

"Purgatory Maybe"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP SAM"

"Dean, it's Go Caroling Day. We have to"

"I don't have to do a damn thing"

"Dean don't be such a humbug"

"Sam's right Dean, because Humbug Day is tomorrow"

"I'm not caroling and that's final"

"If you go caroling i'll do anything"

"...anything"

"Yes"

"If I go caroling you have to owe me. You have to do whatever I ask, whenever I ask. Agreed"

"Agreed"

December 21st

"Today we have four holidays so be sure to be in a celebrating mood" Cas said.

"Why are we sitting in complete darkness" Sam asked, because that is a good question.

"Today is National Flashlight Day so in front of you I've placed a flashlight" Cas instructed. Dean and Sam reach in front of themselves and found the flashlights Cas had given them. They turned them on along with Cas, who had his own of course.

"Dean would you go caroling with us again" Cas asked.

"Hell no. It wasn't even worth you owing me something. I didn't know any of the words, A kid sneezed on me, and the seventy five year old lady next to me had the hots for me" Dean said. Cas smiled.

"It's not unbelievable. You are an attractive person" Cas said. Sam turned his flashlight off.

"I'm just gonna give you two some alone time, pretend I'm not here" He said as he was hidden by the darkness. Dean punched in the general direction of Sam's shoulder.

"Turn your damn flashlight on" Dean said. Sam sighed, but did as Dean asked.

"Anyway. Dean was being a humbug so that fulfills the Humbug Day portion of our celebrating. We also have Forefather's Day which commemorates the pilgrims landing in North America" Cas said.

"Isn't that holiday called Thanksgiving" Dean asked. Cas shrugged his shoulders.

"That's what I believe until today. So to celebrate I made us turkey sandwiches" Cas said. He shined his light into the space in front of him and it shone on three perfectly made turkey sandwiches.

"All right" Dean said as he went to grab one. The three men feasted on their sandwiches in silence.

"Didn't you say there where four holidays today" Sam said after he'd finished his meal.

"Yes, there is also Look on the Bright Side Day. So I was thinking we'd all take turns trying to look on the bright side of things" Cas said.

"Ok...Look on the bright side, we might be in a dungeon where we're being held captive by vampires and Cas took away our only light source to celebrate Flashlight Day, but at least we've got turkey sandwiches"

"Your no fun Dean"

December 22nd

"Im so glad we are home" Dean exclaimed as he flopped down on his memory foam bed.

"Enjoy it Dean" Cas called as he walked past Dean's room. After a while Dean sat up. Cas hadn't bothered him about today's holiday yet so something was up. Dean walked over to the next room and knocked on the door. A wild Cas suddenly appeared.

"Yes Dean" Cas said.

"What's today's holiday" Dean asked. Cas sighed.

"There isn't one for today" Cas said then he closed the door in Dean's face.

"Tha hell there isn't" Dean yelled through the door. Cas opened the door again.

"Dean, the only holiday for today would be National Date Nut Bread Day, but many people agree that its actually celebrated on September 8th" Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Well they're wrong. We are going into town and we're gonna get some damn date nut bread" Dean said. He grabbed Cas by the wrist and hauled him out of his room and out of the bunker. By the time they where in Baby Dean still had not let go. He eventually had to so Cas would get in the car, but it felt wrong for some reason. It didn't take long to drive into town and find a little maw and paw store that sold date nut bread. Dean bought it and brought it back to the car. He unwrapped it and broke off a small piece for himself then handed it to Cas for him to try.

"This is pretty good, it's not pie but it's pretty decent" Dean commented. Cas nodded in agreement. They eaten half the loaf before Cas spoke.

"Why did you do this" He asked.

"Do what" Dean said with his mouth half full with bread.

"Why did you drag me out here to celebrate date nut bread day when you don't even like celebrating the holidays" Cas asked. Dean looked defensively at Cas.

"I love celebrating the holidays. I liked Human Rights Day and National Repeal Day, and Ice Cream Day was pretty badass" Dean said. Cas sighed.

"You tolerate them. You think they're stupid. You only do them because I like them" Cas said. Dean put down the date nut bread.

"That is the perfect reason to do something. You do a lot of things that I love but you don't. That's what you do for a friend. Sure I didn't like Go Caroling Day, but I saw how much you like it and that's what made it worth it" Dean said. Cas smiled.

"So you really like doing this" Cas asked. Dean nodded.

"It's been the best December of my life" Dean said. Cas smiled even more.

"Even National Lemon Cupcake Day" Cas asked.

"Even National Lemon Cupcake Day" Dean said.

"Maybe even National Lemon Cupcake Day will be our always" Cas said. Dean rolled his eyes as he started up Baby.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you read that stupid John Green book"

December 23rd

"Happy Festivus Dean" Cas said as Dean entered the living room of the bunker.

"What's Festivus" Dean asked.

"A non-denominational winter holiday for everyone to partake in" Cas said.

"Ok then" Dean said. Just then Sam walked in.

"Happy Festivus Cas" he said. Cas nodded back.

"Happy Festivus Sam" Cas replied. Dean was befuddled by this display.

"When did Cas tell you about Festivus" Dean asked.

"I looked it up. Today is also Roots Day" Sam said as he laid down on the couch. Dean got very excited.

"Roots as in LeVar Burton Roots" Dean asked.

"No, roots as in your genealogy. I remember your ancestors all the way back to Cain and Abel. I was going to list them all" Cas said. While this intrigued Sam, Dean really wanted to watch Roots.

"We already know our genie...whatever. Henry had John who had Sam and Dean who had nobody. Done, now can we watch Roots. I picked up the box set on a Wal-Mart run a while ago" Dean asked. He was almost jumping up and down.

"I suppose so" Cas said. Dean smiled widely as he all but ran to his DVD collection.

December 24th

"I'm back" Cas called out through the bunker. Dean appeared quickly and helped Cas with the shopping bags he had.

"I made a supply run, and I also got egg nog and chocolate for today's holidays" Cas said.

"What are today's holidays" Dean asked.

"National Chocolate Day and National Egg Nog Day" Cas said. Well doesn't Dean feel stupid. Dean reached for a bag to help Cas but Cas jumped in his way. The two where about an inch or so away from each others faces. It was intense.

"Don't open that" Cas said.

"Why" Dean said without moving away from Cas.

"I did my Christmas shopping today" he replied. At this Dean pulled away.

"You went Christmas shopping" He said in mild disbelief. Cas nodded his head yes. Dean looked at the bag then turned around.

"SAMMY" Dean yelled into the bunker. Suddenly Sam came bursting into the room.

"What's wrong Dean? Who died?" Sam said as he looked around for the dead person.

"We've got to go Christmas shopping" Dean said as he hurried to grab his keys. Sam became annoyed at his older brother.

"I already went Christmas shopping" Sam said. Dean stared at his brother in disbelief.

"When" Dean asked.

"After our Roots marathon. Cas and I where talking about it during the show. We each are getting each other one present as well as one for Charlie" Sam answered.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME" Dean asked loudly.

"We tried. You where to into Roots" Sam said. Dean shook his head in a frustrated manner as he headed towards the garage. Cas suddenly remembered something and call out to Dean.

"WAIT, you forgot your egg nog and chocolate" Cas said, but Dean didn't hear him. Cas sighed, then turned to Sam.

"Do you want some egg nog and chocolate" He asked. Sam shrugged and partook.

December 25th

"Dean wake up its Christmas" Dean heard someone whisper very closely to his ear. This alerted Dean to danger, mainly because he was in his bed where no one was allowed. Dean opened his eyes and saw the eyes of Cas staring right back at him. Cas was basically straddling him. His arms where on either side of him as well as his legs. This was weird, but slightly exhilarating.

"Dean when are you going to get up so we can celebrate Christmas" Cas asked. Dean smiled at the man on top of him. He was like a three year old kid.

"Well I'd get up now, but some overgrown toddler is straddling me" Dean said. Cas nodded in understanding and he quickly shoved himself off of Dean. Cas stood at the end of Dean's bed as Dean slowly but surely got up. Dean slowly walked into his bathroom, and slowly took his time has he did his morning routine. When he slowly stepped out of his bathroom a frustrated Cas greeted him.

"Your doing this on purpose and I don't appreciate it" Cas said to show that he didn't appreciate what Dean was doing. Dean smirked.

"Ok I get it. Since it's your first real Christmas I'll hurry up" Dean said. Cas nodded in thanks and hurried the two of them out of the room, down the hall, and into a room where Sam was. Sam was not alone. Sam was sitting at the table where the Christmas bonsai current was. Under and around the Christmas bonsai was a pile of presents that hadn't been there before.

"I suppose I should go and get your presents" Dean said. Dean walked over to a nearby shelf and pulled a walmart sack from behind it. He pulled out two packages, both wrapped in newspaper and placed them under the Christmas bonsai. Cas was beaming from ear to ear.

"Merry Christmas Dean" Cas said. Dean looked at his angel friend.

"Merry Christmas Cas" Dean said back. The two gazed at each other before Sam rudely interrupted.

"Are we going to open presents or are you two going to have sex on the Christmas bonsai, because if you are at least allow me to leave the room so I don't have to bleach my eyes out" Sam said. Dean rolled his eyes at his impatient brother.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

"Assbutt" The two brothers looked at the angel.

"What, I wanted to be included" Cas said in response. Dean gave Cas a weird look, but dropped it in favor of presents.

"So what did you get me Cas" Dean said as he reached for a large lumpy package with a horrendous bow on top of it. It had a Hello My Name Is sticker on it which read To Dean From Cas.

"Why don't you find out" Cas said. Dean shrugged and ripped into the paper. Inside the packaging was a lump of material. Dean unfolded said material to discover that it was a sweater. This sweater had a giant dinosaur on the front. This dinosaur was wearing a Santa hat and was holding a present. This sweater was awesome.

"Do you like it" Cas asked. Dean went around and hugged Cas tightly.

"I love it" He said. Sam coughed loudly and the two sadly broke apart.

"Why don't you go next Sam since you seem to be coming down with a cold" Dean said in a mildly angry tone. Sam reached for a newspaper wrapped package, completely oblivious to Dean's mild annoyance.

"To Sam From Dean" Sam read. This tag was written in sharpie over the sports section of the wrapping paper. Sam tore the paper and once he revealed the contents he show off bitchface number 79.

"A Thor keychain...really" Sam said as he showed his keychain to the small group.

"Hey, that isn't a Thor keychain. It's a Mjolnir keychain" Dean pointed out. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I got it because I wanted you to know that you'll always be my Thor" Dean said sarcastically. Sam flashed bitchface number 32 as Cas reached for a properly wrapped gift. This gift was obviously from Sam. Cas tore at the paper to reveal a box with a prominent As Seen On TV logo on it. Dean started to openly laugh when he saw the present. It was a pink Snuggie, aka the blanket with sleeves.

"You got him a Snuggie" Dean said in between laughing fits. Sam shrugged.

"It seemed to fit" Sam said. Cas opened the box and pulled out the Snuggie, which he then tried on.

"This is very nice" Cas said as he admired the softness of the Snuggie. Dean reached for another present, but a small ding came from Sam pocket. Sam pulled out his phone and looked at the notification.

"Is it one of your girlfriends wanting a booty call" Dean asked.

"No it's the post office. Since we can't get mail here I asked them if they'd send me texts when someone sent us something. Usually we don't get anything, but...we just did" Sam said.

"We live in a secret bunker. Who the hell sends mail a to a secret bunker" Dean asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but can we hold off on Christmas until I get back from picking it up" Sam asked. Dean and Cas both shrugged yes.

~~About 30 minutes later~~

"They where from Charlie" Sam said as he waltzed into the bunker. Dean and Cas walked over to help him with the three packages he had.

"She sent us Christmas presents apparently" Sam said. Dean smirked and helped Sam placed them under the Christmas bonsai.

"Let's get cracking then" He said. After all the presents had been opened the boys made off with a pretty good haul. Sam got a moose sweater from Cas and some moose slippers from Charlie. Dean got a mug with a gun handle for the handle from Sam, as well as a rainbow t-shirt from Chalrie that said 'Queens Aren't Chosen They Are Born'. That was really fun to open in front of Sam. Cas got a blue bow tie from Charlie and a cute Little Mermaid sweater from Dean. After they had finished opening presents Cas went into the kitchen to get something. He came back moments later with a dish covered in aluminum foil.

"What's that" Dean asked. Cas set the dish down and uncovered it. Underneath the foil was the most perfect pumpkin pie that has ever existed. The sheer beauty almost moved Dean to tears.

"Today is also National Pumpkin Pie Day" Cas said. Dean smirked at Cas.

"Hell yeah it is"

December 26th

"Your wearing your sweater" Cas remarked as he walked into the living room and saw Dean. Dean was indeed wearing his new sweater.

"Why the hell would I not be wearing it" Dean said.

"I don't know" Cas questioned. Cas yawned and stretched his body.

"Are you tired" Dean asked. Cas nodded.

"Yes, but we still have to celebrate Boxing Day so I'll pull through" Cas said.

"What's Boxing Day" Dean asked. Cas shrugged.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I believe we're supposed to go shopping for no particularly good reason" Cas said. Cas yawned again.

"Why don't we just not celebrate any holidays today" Dean said. Cas squinted at Dean.

"How about no. I've gone 26 days with celebrating every holiday and I'm not going to stop now" Cas said. Dean sighed and stepped closer to his friend.

"Happy Boxing Day Cas" He said. Cas looked at Dean.

"Happy Boxing Day Dean" He replied. Dean smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder.

"There. Now we've celebrated and you can get some rest" Dean said. Cas smiled meekly at Dean.

"Thank you Dean"

"Your welcome Cas"

~~Later That Night~~

Sam was once again scrolling through Instagram. He'd gotten into the habit of doing so after checking Dean's account so much. Charlie had taken about a thousand pictures of the Moondor Christmas feast, Dean had taken about 12 selfies in his new gay pride shirt from Charlie and they each had twenty comments from all his drag queen friends. Real subtle Dean. Dean also uploaded a picture of a sleeping Cas. Sam laughed at the caption which read 'Isn't this a Fleetwood Mac song'. The photo was tagged so Sam tapped on the photo and the username Bees_N_Burgers popped up. Sam tapped on the username and a page popped up. Holy crap Cas had an Instagram page. It only had two photos. One of Cas' eye which Sam assumed was a selfie gone wrong and another of the three of them. He tapped on that photo and it was the one they had taken on Christmas Card Day. The caption almost made Sam want to cry

My Family #happyboxingday

December 27th

"I just got a text from Charlie. She said thanks for all the Christmas presents. She also told me to hug you really tight Cas because she really loves her Nyan Cat sweater" Dean said as he looked at his phone. Cas looked up at Dean and walked over to his friend. He held his arms out and waited for Dean to hug him. Dean looked at his arms then back to Cas then back to his arms.

"I not actually going to hug you" Dean said. Cas frowned sadly and it broke Dean's heart. Dean sighed and got up to hug his friend. He wrapped his arms around Cas' upper back and Cas did the same around his middle. They held onto each other for longer than probably expected. Eventually they let go of each other and the air was filled with awkward tension.

"Today we're going to make snowflakes and eat fruit cake" Cas said to end the uncomfortable silence. Dean's faces run he'd up in disgusted.

"Fruit cake is the worst" Dean said. Cas nodded.

"Which is why I added four times the recommended about of rum"

~~A Few Hours Later~~

"Mine's the best" Sam said as they surveyed the array of paper snowflakes they'd made whilst getting drunk off of cake.

"Fuck no" Dean said as he pointed a wobbly finger at his own snowflake.

"My snowflake is a fucking masterpiece" Dean said with a slight slur. Sam rolled his eye so hard they almost rolled out of his head.

"At least they are both better than Cas' snowflakes" Sam said as they looked over at a frustrated Cas. He had been trying for an hour and fifty minutes to learn how to make one damn paper snowflake.

"Your both lightweights and I hate you"

December 28th

"It's Card Playing Day boys step up to the table" Cas said as he wore a makeshift visor. Dean and Sam looked between them. Cas couldn't make a paper snowflake yesterday, and today he expected to be able to play cards with them. Dean and Sam chuckled to each other.

"What are we playing Cas" Dean asked. Cas squinted his eyes at Dean to make himself seem cool.

"Poker" Cas responded. Dean laughed and so did Sam.

"What kind of poker Cas. Texas hold 'em, five card stud...strip poker" Dean teased. Sam was now officially uncomfortable. Cas rolled his eyes.

"Just plain poker Dean" Cas said as he expertly shuffled the deck, this alerted Sam to the presence of danger.

"Let's make it a little interesting then" Dean said. Cas glared at him curiously.

"And how would we do that" Cas asked. Dean crossed his arms haughtily.

"I've got a fucking huge bag of peanut M'n'M's in my room" Dean said. Cas squinted at Dean.

"Bring it on"

~~An Hour Or Two Later~~

Dean was eyeing Cas while he was not looking. Dean had a full house. He was feeling pretty confident. Cas looked up as he shoved three blue peanut M'n'M's into the middle of the table. Sam threw down his cards.

"To rich for my blood" he said. Dean glared at Cas and Cas returned the favor.

"I'm all in" Dean said as he shoved the rest of his dwindling pile of peanut M'n'M's into the middle of the table. Cas looked at his mountain of M'n'M's. He hadn't lost a game yet. Cas bit his lip which Dean hoped was a good sign.

"I call" Cas said as he pushed his pile to join Dean's. Dean took a deep breath. This was for everything. Pride, honor, and peanut M'n'M's. Dean threw down his hand as his cards displayed themselves proudly. Dean smiled as he leaned back in his chair and waited for Cas to lose.

"You better call Uncle Jesse and little Michelle because that's a motherfucking full house" Dean exclaimed. Cas casually looked at the hand then back at his own.

"Actually if I where you I'd called the Queen of England's plumber, because I believe this is a royal flush" Cas said as he laid his hand down carefully. Cas did indeed have a royal flush. The room was silent except for the sound of a pile of peanut M'n'M's being retrieve from the middle of the table. Sam looked over at his brothers who looked like he was going to cry.

"Dean I've watch over humanity for many years. I've learned a lot of things including how to play poker. I also don't fully understand emotions so I have a really good poker face" Cas explained. Dean nodded his head sadly.

"All or nothing on a game of Go Fish" Dean asked. Cas nodded in agreement.

~~Later~~

"Do you have any tens"

"FUCK YOU"

December 29th

"This soup is called pepper pot soup. It was served to the Continental Army during the cold winter at Valley Forge. It was first created on December 29, 1777 which is why we celebrate Pepper Pot Day on December 29th" Cas said. Dean and Sam both nodded and looked around. They didn't see any soup around.

"Where is it" Dean asked. Cas crossed his arms angrily.

"Pepper pot soup is traditionally made with tripe which is the inner lining of a cow's stomach. You try finding tripe in a backwoods Kansas town" Cas said harshly. Dean sighed.

"Very patriotic Cas"

December 30th

"I looked up what today's holiday is" Dean said as he walked in the kitchen where Cas was. Cas turned around and smirked at Dean.

"It's only been thirty days" Cas said sarcastically. Dean shrugged.

"Better late than never" Dean said as he hopped up onto the counter only to be swatted off by Cas.

"Ok then Mr. better late than never. What is today's holiday" Cas asked. Dean smiled cheekily.

"Why Mr. Puts the ass in Cas it's Bicarbonate of Soda Day" Dean said smugly.

"And what exactly does that mean" Cas questioned further. Dean was drawing a blank. Cas huffed.

"That's what I thought. If you had ever paid attention in science class like you where supposed to then you would know that bicarbonate of soda is more commonly know as baking soda" Cas said. Dean got very excited.

"Are we making peanut brittle" Dean said excitedly. Cas' face turned to one of confusion.

"No...why would we be doing that" Cas asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Because you use baking soda to make peanut brittle" Dean said like it was obvious, which it totally was. Cas squinted at Dean until he decided to drop the matter.

"We are actually going to make baking soda volcanos" Cas said. Dean's entire body stopped moving. Cas was actually worried for his health until he said something finally.

"No fucking way" Dean said. Cas was confused.

"I've always wanted to make one of those" Dean said. Cas became less confused now.

"Well we have all the stuff in the kitchen" Cas said as he moved aside to display all the supplied he'd pulled out. Dean smiled widely.

"This is gonna be bitchin"

~~A While Later~~

"This was less bitchin than I anticipated"

December 31st

"Today is Make Up Your Mind Day and Unlucky Day. So if you've been pondering a big decision I would decide today...and beware" Cas said to the larger than usual group. Charlie, Garth, and even Jody had showed up to celebrate New Years with the Winchesters. Unfortunately the boys hadn't told them about Cas' holiday thing yet, but nobody seemed to really care. They all nodded politely to Cas and continued on with what they where doing before. It was almost midnight and nobody felt quite tipsy enough. Dean looked at the clock and it read 11:40.

"Hey why don't we go outside. There will probably be fireworks or something" Dean said. They all shrugged and followed the older brother out of the bunker and into the cool winter air. Dean went and pulled Baby out of the garage and parked her in plain view of the sky. Everyone else had grabbed a chair. All except for Cas. Dean scooted himself onto the hood of his car and waited for anything to happen. After a few moments of waiting a deep voice pierced the air.

"Can I sit with you. It rained a little today and the ground is wet...and these are new pants" Cas said. Dean looked over at his best friend and smiled.

"Hop on Cas" Dean said. Cas eagerly did as Dean told him and shuffled right next to Cas. Their thighs where touching one another and Dean awkwardly placed his hands on his lap to avoid touching something he shouldn't. As time went on he felt Cas shivering next to him. Dean looked over and noticed that Cas wasn't wearing his trademark trench coat. The one time the dumbo decided not to wear it was when he was outside in the cold. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Are you cold Cas" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head guilty. Dean sighed and threw his arm over the back of Cas' neck, like a boyfriends would do to his date. He then started to run his hand up and down Cas' arm to warm him up.

"You really should be wearing a jacket" Dean said. Cas looked at Dean and shrugged

"I suppose I forgot it, must be my unlucky day" Cas said in a way that made Dean suspect Cas didn't forget a damn thing. Dean ignored it, but kept his arm around his friend. They sat like that for a few minutes then suddenly Sam spoke up.

"10...9...8" Sam began to count off. Dean looked over to his friend and saw Cas staring at the sky. The moonlight illuminating his blue eyes in a way that was nearly sinful. Cas looked over at Dean when he felt Dean's gaze.

"Cas"

"Yes Dean"

"6...5...4"

"I'm cashing in my IOU" Dean said softly. Dean breathed in heavily and leaned in closer to Cas.

"3...2..." Cas leaned in as well and closed his eyes.

"1...HAPPY NEW YEAR" The crowd yelled, but Dean and Cas didn't hear them. Fireworks from the town below started going off, but Dean and Cas didn't hear them. Dean was too enraptured with the sensations of Cas to be bother by anything else. Kissing Cas was like nothing else he'd ever experienced. It was light and dark and heaven and hell and everything all wrapped into one person who he loved more than anything in this world. Dean deepened the kiss and Cas responded in kind. The fireworks in the sky couldn't compare to the ones in Dean and Cas' minds. Dean reach up with one of his hands and caressed Cas' cheek. Then he moved to cup the back of his head. Cas' hand moved to Dean's hair where the blonde locks intertwined with his fingers. Dean began to feel a pain in his lungs that told him he had to pull away from Cas, but he didn't want to. He'd rather die from kissing Cas then pull away. Dean didn't get his wish thought as Cas pulled away for the both of them. Cas released Dean's hair from his grasp and gently pulled Dean's hand from his neck. Cas returned to his previous position as he continued to watch the fireworks like nothing had happened. Dean had no other choice but to do the same. The fireworks went on for another twenty minutes. All the while Dean and Cas sat in companionable silence. After the fireworks had ended Charlie suggested that everyone go back inside and continued getting tipsy. Everyone seemed to agree and they all went back inside. Dean and Cas stayed behind for a moment or two.

"What did you make up your mind about for Make Up Mind Up Day Dean" Cas asked. Dean smiled.

"Well I've been dealing with this decision for a while now. Should I tell my best friend I love him and live happily ever after, or should I keep quiet about it" Dean said. Cas nodded his head in understanding.

"What did you choose" Cas asked.

"I love you Cas" Dean said as his answer. Cas smiled and looked at Dean.

"Maybe it's not my unlucky day after all"

I loved writing this story and I hoped you love reading it. I hope you enjoyed, please leave a nice comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
